Getting Started - The BlackBerry Universe has now an App World too!
Your Frequently Asked Questions on BBAW answered: # BlackBerry App World is available for BlackBerry smartphones running BlackBerry® Device Software v4.2 or higher, with a trackball or SurePress™ touch screen, including: ##BlackBerry® Bold™ 9000 smartphone ##BlackBerry® Storm™ smartphone ##BlackBerry® Pearl™ Flip Series ##BlackBerry® Curve™ 8300 Series ##BlackBerry® Curve™ 8900 smartphone ##BlackBerry® 8800 Series ##BlackBerry® Pearl™ Series # BlackBerry App World initially launched in the United States, Canada and the United Kingdom. # BlackBerry App World works with BlackBerry smartphones running OS version 4.2.0 or higher. # At this time, any applications that can be packaged as a cod file (using the BlackBerry® Java® Development Environment (BlackBerry JDE), BlackBerry® JDE Plug-in for Eclipse™ and BlackBerry JDE component package). Applications must comply with the BlackBerry App World Vendor Guidelines and not violate any terms or conditions of the BlackBerry SDK License Agreement applicable to the applications. View the current version of the BlackBerry SDK License Agreement (PDF). ## ### ### During the application submission process, you can select which carrier networks you’d like to make an application available for. Only end users for the selected carrier(s) will be able to download the application. ### You don’t need to be a BlackBerry Alliance Program member to distribute applications on BlackBerry App World. ### In general, the application only needs to warn the user once—however, if the data charge is linked to a specific action (e.g. downloading a video), it would be preferable to warn the user before each action. The application can provide a warning with an option that says “do not warn me again”. ### End users can submit review comments and rate applications with a star rating. The application rating system will include the following elements: ###*Users who have downloaded an application can rate the application from 1 to 5 stars ###*Users who haven’t downloaded an application are not permitted to rate that application ###*Users can only rate an application once ###*An application’s overall rating is based on the average rating submitted by users Review comments are automatically scanned for inappropriate language when they’re submitted and are subject to removal. ### Vendors can view and flag rejected and accepted reviews through the Vendor Portal. Flagging a review sends a message noting any concerns to the store management team for review. ### It’s recommended you include an EULA within your application. If an EULA is included, it must contain certain information as stipulated in the RIM Vendor Agreement and, if applicable, the Digital Vendor Agreement. ## ### Categories can be selected during the application submission process. Vendors can select one category that applies to an application. During the testing and suitability process, your category selection will be reviewed. Application categories are subject to change. ### You’ll need to provide the following information when submitting an application: ###*Application name ###*Category ###*Description language ###*Description ###*Icon (480x480 png image) ###*Screenshots ###*License type ###*Price ###*Cod files ###*Devices supported ###*OS version supported ###*Selected carriers ###*Restricted carriers ###*Additional notes ###*Application version ### The file submitted for the icon is automatically sized for use in various parts of the BlackBerry App World solution. It’s recommended you provide a 480x480, 300dpi, RGB file in PNG format so the icon retains the best possible image quality when the file is converted. Screenshots should be of the application screens only and shouldn’t include a BlackBerry smartphone. ### You can add a link to the description to enable users to find more information about your application. Please note the description is in plain text and a user won’t be able to click on the link. ## ### The initial release of BlackBerry App World supports one-time billing at the time of download as well as free applications. Applications that require a different billing model, such as monthly subscription charges, can be made available on BlackBerry App World as a free application where billing is handled by the vendor directly, outside of the BlackBerry App World billing mechanisms. ### For paid applications, BlackBerry App World will allow you to select a suggested retail price in US dollars for your application. The US dollar price is associated with a pricing tier. The pricing tier shows the application price for the currencies available, with the applicable exchange rate, in USD, CDN, GBP and Euros. Pricing in GBP and EUR is inclusive of VAT. ###*Tiers increment by $1 USD from $2.99 to $19.99 ###*Tiers increment by $10 USD tiers from $19.99 to $99.99 ###*Tiers increment by $50 USD tiers from $99.99 to $599.99 ###*Tiers increment by $100 USD tiers from $599.99 to $999.99 Please note pricing tiers are subject to change. ### Users will be notified when updates to applications they’ve already downloaded or purchased are made available on BlackBerry App World. Vendors cannot, however, send reminders to purchase or update applications through BlackBerry App World. ### You can select only one category for your application. Category selection will be evaluated for suitability and an alternate category may be suggested for your application. ### RIM has partnered with Digital River to act as a merchant and seller of record to provide vendors and end users with transaction processing, disbursement and reporting services. Digital River will accept PayPal® payments from end users and disburse the revenue to both RIM and the vendor. Digital River will also provide reports on the transactions, which are accessible to vendors through the Digital River financial reporting system. ### Tax is calculated by Digital River and shown on an end user’s purchase confirmation or may be included in the purchase price. ### Prices in the catalog will appear in the end user’s local or default currency once a user makes a purchase. The final purchase price (with any applicable taxes) is calculated by Digital River. ### Applicable taxes will be applied to the purchase price as determined by Digital River. ### Free applications that generate revenue after download may be distributed on BlackBerry App World. The BlackBerry App World Vendor Agreement outlines the applicable terms and conditions. ### For reporting information, contact storefrontmanager@rim.com ## ### Vendors can choose any type of account, including Personal, Premier or Business. The PayPal accounts don’t need to be verified. Vendors will be paid in USD and all exchange fees will be incurred by the vendor. A USD or multicurrency account is suggested to manage against any foreign exchange or other cross border fees that may otherwise be applied. ### You can create multiple vendor accounts based on the different regions in which you operate. You can associate each vendor account with a different PayPal account and currency for disbursement. Payments to you will be made in USD. A USD or multicurrency account is suggested to manage against any foreign exchange or other cross border fees that may otherwise be applied. ### At launch, end users must use a PayPal account to purchase applications from BlackBerry App World. ### End users don’t require PayPal accounts to download free applications. ## ### BlackBerry App World will support English in the initial release. French, Italian, German and Spanish will be available in future releases, followed by additional languages. ### To provide a consistent experience to end users, all content on BlackBerry App World is required to be in English. Applications that provide languages in addition to English within a single distribution may be submitted to BlackBerry App World. ## ### A support email address must be included during your application submission process. You can also indicate a website users can visit for support. End users will be provided with your support email contact to receive support for application-related issues. RIM also recommends vendors provide support information within the help section of their application. ### View the Digital River refund policy applicable for BlackBerry App World for sales to US customers or View the Digital River refund policy applicable for BlackBerry App World for sales to international customers ### BlackBerry App World boards for vendors and end users are active on the BlackBerry forums. View the BlackBerry App World forums ## ### It’s not possible to add captions to the screenshots at this time. ### Most developers from around the world can now submit applications for BlackBerry App World. ### A CCATS is a formal document issued by the US Department of Commerce, Bureau of Industry and Security, that provides an ECCN in accordance with the US Export Administration Regulations. Find out how to request an ECCN (PDF) ### There’s a $200 USD administration fee to complete registration and submit applications. If your account is not approved, the $200 USD administration fee will be refunded. ###*The initial fee will allow 10 application submissions: ###**Multiple versions of the same application will not count as separate submissions (Example: an application might have a version for the BlackBerry Storm smartphone and the BlackBerry Bold smartphone) ###**An update to your application, resulting in a submission of new cod files, will be counted against your 10 application submissions ###**Resubmission of a rejected application will be counted against your 10 application submissions ###**Removal of an application will not affect your remaining balance of application submissions ###*If you’ve used all 10 application submissions, an additional $200 USD administration fee will be applied on your next submission, adding another 10 possible application submissions to your account ### RIM will review a submitted application for content suitability and perform technical testing to ensure the application meets the BlackBerry App World Vendor Guidelines. Vendors should test their applications for compatibility against the devices selected during the submission process to avoid test failures and application rejections. ### Once the application has been submitted, it can no longer be altered. Please ensure all pertinent information has been entered before submitting. ### The vendor portal will accept a zip file containing the cod files for an application bundle. If your application has a separate set of cod files for different types of devices, each set of cod files will need to be zipped separately. You can upload the zip files during the application submission process. ### You’ll need to register each brand as a separate vendor if you’d like to identify an application as belonging to one of those brands. ### You can generate a report daily, or as often as you’d like, by selecting the start and end date for which you’d like report data. The reports provide download and purchase information for all your apps. ### The report contains the following information for each transaction with an end user. The data is provided as csv files: ###*Application name ###*Version ###*Date ###*Amount (if applicable) ###*Currency (if applicable) ###*License key (if applicable) ###*Device model ###*OS version ###*Carrier ###*Country ### Once you’ve received confirmation an application has been accepted, you must publish the application for it to appear in the catalog. Please see the vendor guide for detailed instructions on how to publish your application. ### RIM strives to provide open and clear communication to you throughout the vendor registration and application submission process. The information flows between RIM, Digital River and you are as follows: ####When you sign up as a vendor in the Vendor Portal, you’re required to enter into the BlackBerry App World Vendor Agreement ####If you specify you’re selling apps, you’re also provided terms and conditions from Digital River ####RIM will assess your registration information and approve or reject the registration. You’ll be notified by email of the registration approval or rejection ####Once approved, you can begin submitting apps to BlackBerry App World: #####If you haven’t entered into the Digital River Vendor Agreement, you can’t submit paid apps. If you wish to submit paid apps, you’ll be required to enter into the Digital River Vendor Agreement #####RIM emails you immediately after an app submission has been made to confirm the submission ####Your application information is provided to Digital River: #####Digital River establishes an account in their payment systems and sends you an email regarding the Digital River financial reporting systems. Please note this does not indicate approval of your application ####You’ll receive an email from RIM to indicate your application (for each application bundle) is approved or rejected after testing is complete ####Once approved, you can post your application for sale in the vendor portal. The application will be visible on the client within 24 hours ## ### The My World folder is an online record of the applications an end user has purchased or downloaded for free through BlackBerry App World. Users can uninstall and reinstall applications, add a review for an application or recommend an application to their friends. When updates are available to applications that have been installed, the user will be notified and can view the update details. ### An unlimited number of applications can be stored in BlackBerry App World. ### Yes. There are no restrictions on how many times users can install or download their applications to the BlackBerry smartphone on which they were purchased. If a user switches from one BlackBerry smartphone to a new BlackBerry smartphone, they can log in to BlackBerry App World on their new BlackBerry smartphone and download their paid applications from the My World folder. ### No. If a user purchases and downloads an application, they’ll have the ability to download it without having to pay for it again. Users can access their applications from the My World folder in BlackBerry App World. ### If a user needs to switch from a BlackBerry smartphone to a new BlackBerry smartphone, they can log in to My World on the new BlackBerry smartphone and re-download their paid applications. The customer can migrate between phones up to 3 times in a calendar year. ### If a purchased application is incompatible with a new model, the user would be notified from within the My World folder. To continue using the application, a user would need to purchase a new version of the application, if available. ### Applications can’t currently be stored on or run from an SD card. BlackBerry App World doesn’t support the downloading of applications to an SD card. ### When a user re-connects to My World on a new device, all the dynamic serial numbers are automatically regenerated and the new serial numbers are sent to the device.